


A Father's Attention Comes at a Cost

by Mono_D_Duo



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Caning, Chastity Device, Content approved by SCAR, Enemas, Father/Son Incest, Ginger Figging, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Shotacon, Spanking, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/pseuds/Mono_D_Duo
Summary: Barely two months into Naruto's stint as Hokage, Boruto is annoyed at how little attention his father is paying the family. So, in a bid to get his attention, he pulls a series of dangerous and harmful pranks that have more political implications than he could've imagined. Pushed past his breaking point, Naruto decides that a series of harsh and painful punishments are what his son needs, only, he has to battle a deep-seated, unrelenting attraction his own little boy the whole time. Will he be able to hold out?
Relationships: Uzumaki Boruto/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 17
Kudos: 149
Collections: Sin Corps





	A Father's Attention Comes at a Cost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pie555](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie555/gifts).



> You've read the tags, you know what you're in for.
> 
> This fic is largely inspired by [Pie 555's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie555/pseuds/Pie555/works) works, especially [this one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325366), which got me into the pairing. I've always be a spanko tho, so he can't take credit for that ;)
> 
> Anyhoo, enjoy the fic!

Naruto was furious, absolutely, inconsolably furious. He struggled to keep Kurama’s chakra from leaking out and setting fire to his office, the office of the Hokage that had been his for less than two months. He was trying to listen to Shikamaru list off the multitude of infractions his dear son had committed over the past three days.

“Then there were the stink bombs set off all throughout the academy, the defacing of the Hokage monument, and finally, well,” He gestured around the room they were in, black stains and puddles decorating the walls, ceiling and floor, a smaller puddle developing on his desk from a seeping stain dripping down from right above his head.

“Where is he now?” Naruto asked, externally the poster child of calmness, internally there was a hell raging. What were the villagers going to think of their new Hokage and his abilities to lead a world superpower if he couldn’t even keep his own child in check? The fury of the  _ timing  _ of it all was what burned him the most. Give it another few months and yes, this would’ve still been a serious issue, but at least he would’ve had time to prove that he had what it took to lead politically and not just on the battlefield. Now there would be doubts, murmurs that maybe the Hero of the Leaf, the Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki wasn’t quite up to the job.

“He was taken back to your place.” Shikamaru answered, letting the clip board in his hand hang at his side. “Hinata and Himawari are staying with your father-in-law until the floors, walls and ceiling of the first floor are redone. The upstairs was untouched by the bog-jutsu.”

“That’s  _ something  _ at least.” Naruto said with a sigh, standing up. “I’m gonna go deal with him, get someone to make the ceiling stop dripping while I’m gone, please.”

Meanwhile, Boruto was sitting on his bed, fuming with his arms crossed.

“Stupid, idiot dad!” He said, standing and pacing the length of the room. “Now he’ll have to talk to me.” He said, a knowing grimace on his face. The monument defaced, the house in ruins, his office a mess, the academy uninhabitable, yup, there’s no way his dad could ignore this like everything else in that last two months, he’d have to speak to Boruto and when he did, he’d give him a piece of his mind.

Boruto jumped with a squeak when his bedroom door was slammed open and his tall, scowling father barged right in. The look on his face would strike fear into the most battle weary jounin, but Boruto was no mere jounin, he was a pre-teen who was utterly convinced that he was in the right, and he wouldn’t hear anything to the contrary.

“I don’t even know if I should give you the chance to explain yourself.” Naruto said, not even giving his son the chance to speak. “I mean, this, this is just too much, even for you.” He said darkly, towering over his tiny lookalike.

Boruto’s jaw hung. He tried to get words out, but everything was just one long stammer. All of the speeches, the rants and raves he’d gone over his head well in advance of any of the pranks were lost to him, having fallen out of his brain like water through a sieve.

“You know what, you’re not gonna get the chance to try and justify what you’ve done.” Naruto said, shaking his head, barely able to keep his fury in check. “I’ve thought long about what your punishment will be, and I’ve decided that you’re not going to receive any quarter, Boruto.” With that, Naruto crossed his fingers and three shadow clones puffed into existence with in clouds of white. The three left and the original Naruto said nothing, he just stood there, glowering down at his mute son.

A bad feeling churned in Boruto’s gut. That look in his father’s eyes was unlike anything he’d seen before. It was vicious and unforgiving, ready to pounce and manic.

What had he gotten himself into?

Two of the clones returned, one with a camcorder in hand, the other with a long, black cane and a bag bulging with other foreboding items. That clone put the bag onto Boruto’s bed and stood with his arms crossed, a dangerous gaze narrowed at the boy in the room.

Naruto kneeled in front of his son, grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head before he could get a word in edgewise.

“Hey! What are you—” Boruto squealed, shocked to be rendered topless so quickly.

“Be quiet, you’ll accept what’s coming to you. Do you understand? There’s no room for ‘ifs’, ‘ands’ or ‘buts’. You will not defy me, you will not complain, you will not resist. Do you understand me?” Naruto asked, towering over the now trembling boy again.

Boruto was at a loss at what to say, he just gaped wordlessly.

“I’m going to take that as a yes.” Naruto said, and with that he reached into the back of his son’s pants and pulled on the waistband of his briefs so hard that he was lifted high into the air, his legs kicked as he cried in indignation and his butt-crack burned.

“Dad!” He whined, flushing deep red when his shorts were yanked down and off in one quick motion, leaving his pale cheeks on display to his dad, his dad’s clones and, most humiliatingly, the camcorder in the clone’s hands. “Stop!”

SMACK! His father’s real hand lashed out and smacked into his bare left cheek while he dangled helplessly. “You don’t tell me what to do.” Naruto said, smacking the other cheek.

“Ow! Stop! Stop right now!” Boruto demanded, kicking out and trying to lean forward to escape. Naruto was having none of it though as his idle clone grabbed the boy’s ankles and pulled his legs down, keeping him in his underwear and deepening the cloth lodged deep between his lily-white cheeks.

Boruto gave a drawn-out groan of pain as the wedgie worsened, his original father wasting no time in continuing to spank his cheeks.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Twenty-eight more smacks, totalling fifteen to each cheek, had Boruto thrashing and wiggling in the air, tears brimming his eyes as his butt began to go dark pink.

“Okay!” He grunted. “I’m sorry!”

“No you’re not, not yet.” Naruto said, ceasing the spanking for the moment and letting his son down. Boruto hopped from foot to foot, rubbing the burn in his bottom as the waistband of his ruined underwear draped down.

Naruto grabbed his son’s wrists and forced them to his head. “When you’re not being punished, you keep your hands on your head. If you move them from your head, you will receive extra punishment. Do you understand?” When he got no answer, he lashed his palm against the side of Boruto’s leg. “Do you understand?”

“YES!” Boruto yelled, the smack on the side of his leg smarting something fierce. It made him realise that his dad had used only a minor fraction of his total strength when spanking him just now.

“Good.” Naruto said. He then hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Boruto’s briefs and yanked them down to his ankles, leaving him completely naked.

Boruto’s hands went down to cover his privates as his face flushed a deep red.

“What did I just say?” Naruto growled, grabbing his son’s wrists with one hand, pulled them up above his head and lashed his hand in the same spot on Boruto’s leg three more times!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

“DAD! STOP!” Boruto wriggled and thrashed where he stood, unable to pull out of his father’s steel grip.

“No more chances, if you move your hands from your head again, you’re getting extra canings.” He said, pulling his son out of the underwear piled at his feet. As he did so, he couldn’t help but gawk at Boruto’s boyhood. It was still small and hairless, his balls no bigger than marbles and the skin at the tip still loose.

“Extra?” Boruto asked meekly, his voice smaller than a mouse’s. Naruto either didn’t hear or didn’t want to acknowledge his son’s worries.

Naruto then took a knee and with both hands began to inspect his son’s cock and balls. “You’re still a little boy, Boruto, so I don’t know why you think you can get away with such things."

Boruto went completely red and wished that the ground would swallow him there and then. Matters were made worse when the idle clone kneeled behind him, spread his sore cheeks and began to prod his small, pink hole and squeeze his fleshy mounds, while at the same time the stimulation from his real father’s fingers made blood rush to his tiny member stiffening it to not much more than its original length. Worst of all, the clone with the camcorder came closer and pointed it at his lengthening boyhood.

Naruto, both he and the clone, decided that they’d put the boy through enough degrading inspection. The original took a seat on the bed, pulling his naked, erect, errant son over his lap, adjusting his position so that his hard-on poked into his thigh, just enough to keep Boruto uncomfortable but not enough to give his member meaningful stimulation.

He raised his hand high in the air and brought it down with a resounding SMACK across Boruto’s whole bottom. Again and again, as his son kicked and thrashed, unable to move from under the hand that held him down, he spanked his soft, fleshy butt again and again until it was covered from top to bottom to thigh in pink and red handprints.

Boruto meanwhile couldn’t believe the severity of the spanking he was getting. They had never been this long before, never this hard and never this ruthless. It stung like nothing before, the whole situation made even more humiliating by the fact that his dick was poking his dad’s leg!

“DAD PLEASE!” Boruto begged, kicking his legs out, bucking his hips and pushing on his father’s legs with all the strength he could muster, but it was utterly fruitless under the Hokage’s hold.

“Stop struggling.” Naruto ordered, not pausing the onslaught of spanks to his naked son’s rear.

Boruto didn’t, if anything they intensified. To that, the clone on standby grabbed the boy’s kicking ankles and held them together and still while the original brought his hand down with even more ferocity that before, sending high, clapping volleys of “ _ SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!”  _ through, not only bedroom, but through the house. Those accompanied by the boy’s pained wails, alerted the half-dozen shinobi downstairs, who were working to undo the egregious jutsu that turned much of the walls, ceiling and floor to a sludgy, smelly, wet bog. The young boy was earning no sympathies from them however, as the foul-smelling task was bound to be a difficult few-days’ work.

After a further ten minutes of relentless spanking, Naruto let his hand rest on his son’s bare, burning red cheeks, though the elapsed time had felt magnitudes longer to the crying chastised boy over the man’s lap, who had long given up any struggle against his father’s hold.

Standing, Naruto kept hold of Boruto’s wrist. “Do not touch your bottom, if you try to rub it at all, we start again.” He didn’t mean it entirely, to start again would border on cruelty. Though, given the series of punishments Naruto was about to execute, he knew without a doubt that his son would take another trip over his lap and be smacked with his hand rather than what was to follow.

It took a lot of willpower for Boruto to keep his hands away from his blistered rear, but he took his father’s threat to heart and resisted the temptation. He didn’t notice that he was being led out of the bedroom until his door was opened and he was dragged out into the hallway, completely nude. That on its own wouldn’t have been awful, but it was the fact that there was someone exiting the bathroom as they did so that caused his stomach to drop.

“Oh, Hokage-sama!” The young shinobi bowed, greeting his commander-in-chief with every ounce of respect he could muster bar utter prostration. “I hope using your facilities was okay.” He said rising from his bow. “I didn’t touch anything you had set up in there, so worry not.”

“It’s fine, Junichi.” Naruto said, the deadly tone he used on his son gone for this stranger. He couldn’t have been more than thirteen or fourteen, yet he already boasted the flak jacket of a chunin, and quite a worn out one at that. “I saw your name on the shortlist of those taking the jounin exam soon.” He said, placing his free hand on the young man’s shoulder. “Good luck with it, I’m sure you’ll do great!” He shot Junichi a broad, beaming smile, one that showed that he had the full confidence of his leader.

“Thank you Hokage-sama!” He said, saluting with a pink blush on his cheeks and a light in his eyes. “I won’t disappoint!”

“I’m sure you won’t.” Naruto said with a chuckle, giving the young man a fatherly pat on the behind as he walked away.

A great rage flared in Boruto’s gut that he could barely contain. He was glad his face was already red, because he was sure that if it wasn’t it would’ve flushed to a deep shade of crimson out of sheer indignation! How could this stranger, someone his father barely knew, get  _ that  _ look, that sort of appreciation and encouragement while he was standing there, naked, humiliated and spanked, getting nothing but a callous glare and harsh smacks! It wasn’t fair! He didn’t have the chance to say anything to such an effect before he was ushered into the bathroom, where a feeling of dread washed over him anew.

Standing in the middle of the bathroom was an I.V. stand with a very large, red pouch held in it and a long tube with a black nozzle at the end of it coming from the pouch. Next to the I.V. there lay a towel.

“Dad?” Boruto asked with a nervous stutter. Naruto said nothing, instead he ushered his resisting son to the middle of the room.

“This is the second part of your punishment, Boruto.” Naruto said in an icy tone, pushing down on the boy’s shoulders, forcing his son to kneel on the edge of the towel. “Down on your hands and knees.” Naruto ordered.

Boruto, finally realising what was to happen, made to crawl away with a cry of “NO!”. His father rolled his eyes and grabbed his ankle, leaving the naked boy to claw on the tiles in a feeble attempt of escape. The man raised his hand high and brought it down on the boy’s quivering right buttock with a resounding smack and a bounce of flesh. The boy cried out in pain and surprise and, knowing that his continued resistance would only lead to further punishment, let himself get pulled back to position.

“Hands and knees. Now.” Naruto said, turning away to pull a small, round container out of the cabinet. When he turned back he was glad to see that the boy had assumed the position. “Good.” He said, kneeling behind the boy’s bare rear. “Spread your legs wide.” He said, tapping the inside of his thighs, his fingers lightly glancing against his son’s small testicles. Boruto flushed and gulped, his erection still standing tall.

Naruto opened the small container and coated his fingers in the slimy vaseline. “Hold still.” He said as he pulled on his son’s left butt cheek with his free hand, flashing his pink hole.

“D-daddy?” Boruto stuttered, having never felt more humiliated than when his father stared at his hole. The sensation of his gaze sent something unfamiliar through his body, causing a white droplet to leak from the head of cock. He glanced over his shoulder, a heavy feeling dropping into his gut when he saw the camcorder clone there, the device aimed directly at his spread cheeks, getting a good, thorough look at his hole.

Naruto said nothing. He poked a slippery finger against his son’s virgin entrance, gently coaxing it to loosen as he prodded it. Boruto had to keep himself from scrambling away, his cock twitching as his dad’s finger slid into him, inch by inch.

“Daddy!” He said when he felt the finger go in farther than anything had gone into him before. It was an odd, cold sensation, what with the jelly and all, and he felt as if he were being tugged apart from the inside out.

Naruto ignored his child’s protests and began to slide his finger in and out from between Boruto’s red cheeks, knowing exactly where his prostate was and intentionally avoiding it. Yet, he couldn’t deny that the urge to bring his son to climax, to shoot his watery load onto the towel with nothing but a finger was tempting. He repressed that urge, despite how Boruto’s tight warmth seemed to pull his digit in.

Boruto had to clap a hand over his mouth to keep from yelling out when another finger started to prod its way into him along with the first.

“Daddyyyyy!” He moaned, forgetting that the camcorder was there, his hindquarters writhing as he was stretched beyond anything he could’ve thought of. Was this what actual sex felt like? To be entered and left so quickly and suddenly, left to felt empty before being filled again? He closed his eyes, imagining that something else was entering him again and again.

Naruto blushed at his son’s obscene display. What was meant to be a stern and merciless punishment was quickly turning into something else, something impure. He didn’t realise that when he clenched his teeth, he curled his fingers as they disappeared into Boruto, no-doubt hitting that spot that made every man tremble, let alone a boy, whose whole body wracked with waves of pleasure as he shot something hot and white onto the towel with a loud moan.

“Boruto…” Naruto said lowly, pulling his fingers out of his child and crossing them. His doppelgänger poofed into existence and immediately left the bathroom, going to get something he hoped he wouldn’t have to use.

Boruto was completely unresponsive, his breath heaving and deep as he recovered from the best orgasm of his life! Nights of rubbing his small member raw couldn’t compare to what his dad’s fingers just did to him. They had struck something inside him, something sensitive and beautiful that made him see stars for just an instant.

He didn’t have more time to dwell on the sensation though, as his father had reached under him, pinched the head of his sensitive cock with two fingers and drew back the skin at the end.

“Dad!” He said, his face turning beet red as his painfully sensitive glans were exposed to the elements. Naruto didn’t say anything, instead he took a wet tissue to the pink cockhead, wiping away anything that may have been there, much to the pain and frustration of his son, who tried to buck his hips away. A quick smack to his already damaged rear put an end to that behaviour immediately.

The clone had come back into the room before the original had finished cleaning Boruto’s most private area. The boy couldn’t see what his father’s double had brought back but he knew that whatever it was it didn’t bode well for him.

He sighed with relief when Naruto let go of his member, which had hardened a bit after being handled by a foreign hand for so long.

“You aren’t going to cum again, Boruto, not for the remainder of your punishment and not for a while afterwards.” He didn’t have time to realise what his father meant before the clone appeared in front of him, holding onto to his shoulders, keeping him facing forward. He felt something cold and metal pushed up against his cock and balls. He tried to look between his legs but the clone kept him from doing so.

Naruto forced his son’s half-hard cocklet down against his balls and placed a black, metal casing, shaped just like the outline of a boy’s privates, and pushed it hard against the boy’s crotch, squashing his member and squeezing his testicles.

Naruto raised two fingers in a seal and, with a surge of chakra, the black casing sealed itself around Boruto’s boyhood, the boy immediately feeling something amiss.

“You’re going to wear this chastity seal for the foreseeable future, Boruto.” He gave a testing tug to the seal, proving that there was no way to remove it through force.

Boruto’s stomach dropped at his father’s words. Chastity seal? Why on earth would  _ that  _ be necessary? His father was the one that made him cum, it wasn’t like he chose to do it! He was about to make his indignance known but two slippery fingers breached his entrance so quickly that all air was forced from his lungs. The clone in front of him moved his hands to his back, allowing him to bury his head in his folded arms, tears anew spilling down his face. It just wasn’t fair!

He looked between his legs, getting his first glance at the device sealed into his willy and balls. It was a black plate, shaped vaguely like a cock and set of testes, sealed around the edges of his own privates such that he was completely covered. It was already uncomfortable. He already couldn’t wait to have it off but his father’s statement of “foreseeable future” had yet to dawn on him.

The fingers continued to slide in and out of Boruto, hitting that spot that had made him see stars before, but now it just sent waves of energy that felt as if they should be pleasure but turned into frustration through his body.

He thought for an amazing moment that it was over when the fingers pulled out and stayed up, but then he heard the rattling of metal behind him and saw his dad take the red pouch from the I.V. stand and lowered it to the floor while keeping hold of it. The nozzle seemed to already be coated in something slimy but that didn’t alleviate any worry about the size of the pouch.

“Wait!” He begged trying to lurch forward, but the clone pushed down on his back, keeping him exactly where he was. A fierce smack to his left cheek made him yell out in pain but did nothing to keep him still. The clone’s hands moved down his back to his sore cheeks, spreading them apart while keeping him in place. The original Naruto pushed the tip of the nozzle into his son’s slick, loose hole, ignoring his pleas and groans as inch by inch, the black tube was sucked into Boruto’s hot tightness.

“Daaaad!” Boruto moaned with a sob, trembling in every limb as the large intrusion pushed on his insides.

Naruto didn’t dignify a response and raised the red pouch no more than a foot above Boruto’s level. The naked boy couldn’t help but let out a cry as warm water suddenly flowed into him, filling him and cramping his insides like nothing he’d ever known.

“Daddy please!” Boruto begged with a volley of sobs, only able to cry out as the pouch was raised even higher and the flow cascaded even more heavily into him. He fisted the pants of the clone in front of him, desperate for something, anything to relive this intense, uncomfortable pressure building up in him. It was unlike any unpleasant sensation he’d ever known.

More and more flowed into Boruto, so much so that he felt like he was going to explode at the seams! Eventually the monstrous flow stopped, but the pressure remained, the uncomfortable, writhing pressure that threatened to blow him up any second! He didn’t bother crying out for his dad’s mercy anymore, it was clear he wasn’t going to get it.

After almost ten minutes of watching his son squirm and writhe with intense discomfort, Naruto started to pull the long black nozzle out of Boruto’s clenched, red cheeks. Said boy could only moan as it happened, a minor relief to the incredible pressure holding like a dam inside of him.

“Boruto,” Naruto said when only an inch of nozzle remained within his son’s behind. “when I pull this out, you’re going to keep the water inside. If you don’t you’re going to earn extra canings. Understand?”

Boruto only vaguely heard what was said to him, but he understood what was wanted of him. It would take a herculean effort, but he was prepared for it. The last inch of the nozzle was pulled out and he clenched like there was no tomorrow! It cramped something fierce! Looking between his legs he could see his stomach bulging out, almost as if he were pregnant.

He was somewhat proud of himself when not a single drop leaked out onto the towel under him. The discomfort only continued to escalate however, not helped at all by his father’s hands running over his bulging tummy and up and down his spine.

SMACK!

Boruto yelped when a hard spank sunk into his left cheek. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Naruto’s hand raised high in the air again. He buried his face in the clone’s lap and waited. The heat spread across his right cheek this time, his bottom trembling and struggling all the harder to not let any water flow out.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Boruto began to weep again, his whole body quivering in pain and pure discomfort. He felt a trickle of warmth down the inside of his thigh and almost broke down in despair, but when his father said nothing about it he assumed it wasn’t an issue.

For the following quarter-hour, Naruto intermittently smacked his son’s bare cheeks until they were a slightly darker shade of red, all the while watching with satisfaction as he squirmed in what must’ve been the strangest and most bizarre form of discomfort he’d ever known.

Between his own sobs, Boruto heard his father tell him that he could get into the bathtub and let it all out.

“I, I,” He hiccupped, his bottom lit with a dull fire, barely able to string words together. “I can’t move!” He sputtered, his chest heaving as tears flowed ceaselessly down his cheeks.

Naruto sighed and stood. He gently hooked his arms under his child and placed his prone, naked form into the bathtub such that he was bent over the edge, facing him. He forced Boruto to bend further over the edge, his hips hitting into the porcelain, and placed a hand on each of the boy’s cheeks and spread them.

“Let it out.” He commanded.

Boruto let out a breathy sigh as he unclenched his whole body, letting the warm water flow down his legs like a broken dam.

When the flow stopped and he was sure the boy’s insides were empty, Naruto pulled the naked boy to his feet, his legs trembling and his knees knocking. Without another word, he pulled on the shower head and turned the cold water on, blasting Boruto’s legs and nether regions with the icy spray.

Boruto tried to flinch away from the cold but his father held him in place by the arm. He was forced to spread his cheeks as his father roughly ran a wet cloth between them. Finally, he was allowed to step out and pat himself dry with a towel, his insides and rear still aching but he was glad that it was over.

Or so he thought.

Naruto brought him back into his room and stood him in the middle of it, his hands to be kept on top of his head.

“That’s part two of your punishment over, Boruto, now we move onto the third.” Naruto said, going over to the bag he’d brought into the room much earlier.

“Th-third!?” He asked, dread washing over him anew. “How, how many parts are there?” He asked, his whole world spinning.

“Five, if you’re well behaved.” Naruto said, sitting on the bed, something hidden in his hand. “Now, come here.” He ordered, patting his lap.

Needing no explanation as to what was expected of him, Boruto obeyed, already sobbing at the prospect of three more punishments. Naruto quickly tipped the boy over his lap, raising a knee so his red bottom was on perfect display. The clone with the camcorder rounded around to get a better view, himself just as aware of what was about to happen as his original.

Naruto placed a hand on the back of his son’s neck, certain that the boy would try and fight what was about to happen. He would too if he was in that position. He then prodded the boy’s hole again, thrusting it in and out a few times to make sure he was still loose. He made sure to graze his prostate, knowing that the seal would turn what would otherwise be pleasure into intense frustration.

“This is going to hurt, Boruto, hurt worse that a spanking and be more uncomfortable than the enema.” He said, taking the item he’d hidden and positioning it to go directly up the boy’s butt.

“What, what is it?” Boruto asked, fear dominating his very being.

“Ginger root.” Naruto answered.

The boy’s brows knitted in confusion before he felt something enter him from behind. Now he understood, the effect was almost instantaneous. The ginger  _ burned _ ! It didn’t burn like a spanking, it burned like a fire! The inside walls of his ass were heated to inexplicably high temperatures in a matter of seconds, the point of the root going deeper and deeper, getting wider and wider the further it was pushed in.

He thrashed, cried out and bucked, anything to get away from the intense burning that was taking him from the inside out! He begged and begged but it fell in deaf ears until finally, the root didn’t go in any further and his cheeks clapped together around the base of the carved plug.

Boruto cried and clawed, the burning getting hotter and hotter by the second until it easily outclassed anything his father’s palm had done to him.

“Take it out!” He pleaded, tears cascading down his face.

“No.” Naruto said, his voice cold as ice. He stood his son up, much to the boy’s utter agony, and marched him to the corner of the room. “You’re going to stand here, hands on your head, until I say you can move.” He commanded, using his Hokage voice.

Boruto could hardly believe it. His father  _ had  _ to know what this felt like, he had to! And yet he was still being forced to stand there, naked with a ginger root burning him from the inside and a clone standing there, recording it all.

“How, how long?” He asked, using every bit of will power he had to not reach down and pull the root out from between his clenched cheeks.

“Until I say so.” Naruto said, pulling Boruto’s desk chair out and taking a seat directly behind him.

Boruto sobbed again and faced the corner, each minute feeling like an eternity in and of itself. As those minutes ticked by, the burning got exponentially worse until it made the spanking seem like a fond little session of love-pats in comparison.

“Daddy!” He whined, squirming and writhing and hoping for even an instant of relief. “Please! Please take it out!” He begged with everything he had, hoping beyond hope that he would be able to get any leniency at all.

Naruto stood and, for a moment, Boruto thought his begging had worked. That notion was unceremoniously dashed when he was grabbed by the arm and forced onto his bed again, each step jostling the root and aggravating the already hellish burning tearing him from the inside out. It was then that Naruto picked up the thick, black, hook-handled cane he’d seen earlier. He knew the whole time what it was for but until now he didn’t  _ really  _ know that it was going to be used on his already bruised and pained rear end.

“Stay on your hands and knees.” Naruto said, standing beside the bed, the threatening weapon resting against Boruto’s quivering butt-cheeks. “You’re getting two dozen whacks of this. If you move away, that one doesn’t count. If you break position, that one doesn’t count. If you try to defend against it, it doesn’t count. Have I made myself clear, Boruto?”

The boy looked up at his father, straight into his deep blue eyes and saw no hint of mercy or falsehood in them. His insides went black and it dawned on him how completely and utterly he’d fucked himself over. His father had been a patient man but he’d pushed him too far and now he was facing the consequences.

He didn’t say anything, he only nodded and buried his head in his folded arms, his ass raised and ready to be torn into, the burning root growing ever more intense with each passing second.

There was a second log gap between the  _ whoosh  _ of the cane, it connecting with his cheeks and the explosion of pain blazing through his body! He screamed. Loud. Yet, he didn’t move. He fisted the covers of his bed and forced every limb not to move, to stay exactly where he was and not make the situation worse for himself.

CRACK!

The cane lashed into him again, sending another wave of agonising heat through him! He bit down onto the covers, fighting every instinct to try and flee.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Three lashes in quick succession caused Boruto to scream bloody into his mattress, his small naked body barely able to stop itself from collapsing to its side.

Naruto swished the cane down upon his son’s ass and thighs, counting down exactly twelve from top to bottom, going over the deep red, almost purple, welts with accuracy befitting any competent shinobi. His child’s cries of agony almost tugged at his heart, but then he remembered the political ramifications he’d soon face in the fallout of the boy’s pranks and suddenly, any hesitance vanished.

He counted out the two dozen, by which time the boy was a writhing, squirming mess of tears with pained, purple welts raised parallel over his bottom and thighs and a ginger root burning the walls of his rectum. Thinking that the boy had had enough of that, Naruto pinched the end of the root that stuck out of Boruto and pulled on it. The naked child screamed into the mattress again as the thick root was pulled out, the already scorching burning amplified. He thought that the pain would alleviate after the root was gone but he wasn’t so fortunate at all. When his inner walls closed in on each other they burned anew. He was worried that this pain, along with the angry welts on his behind, would mean he would never sit, lie or stand comfortably ever again.

Naruto sat on the bed and sighed with relief. It was over for now. He glanced to the side and felt a pang of guilt strike his chest. Boruto did look quite pathetic and his paternal instincts were beginning to ebb away at his thunderous anger.

“Shh, it’s over for now.” He cooed as he pulled the boy into his arms, cradling him so that his blistered bottom didn’t have to touch his lap. He didn’t know if Boruto would want to be near him right now, but the boy had no choice. In fact, going forth he wouldn’t have a choice in a lot of things that happened in his life. If he imagined things would end here, he had another thing coming.

He let the boy rest for now, sending his clones out to pack bags, mainly clothes and other essentials, and bring them all to the Hokage manor. While Hinata and Himawari stayed in the Hyuuga compound, he and Boruto would live in the Hokage’s residence until their home was inhabitable again.

He decided to sleep himself, slipping out of his clothes and next to his naked son, holding the boy close until he too drifted off to sleep.

Naruto woke up first the following morning. The first thing he did was admire Boruto’s sleeping expression. He was so peaceful, so quiet. He stirred the boy awake, jostling him and running his hands over his bare, red, welted rear. The bruises would have settled in properly now so the pain would be more of a perpetual aching sting than a fiery burn at this stage.

Boruto’s eyes fluttered open. He looked around, confused and disoriented until he felt a pinch to his smarting rear.

“Dad!” He said, hands rushing back to protect his bottom.

“Come on,” Naruto said, tossing off the covers to reveal their naked bodies. “we’re moving today, so let’s be quick.” He deposited his son on the floor and gave his butt a stinging slap to properly wake him up. Knowing that the house would empty this early, he took the boy by hand and streaked to the bathroom with him. “We’ll shower together.” He said, testing the hot water before stepping in under the shower head and offering his hand to the naked, blushing boy.

Naruto rolled his eyes at his hesitance.

“Boruto, yesterday I stripped you naked, spanked you, made you cum with my fingers in your butt, gave you an enema, a ginger fig and a caning. Do you think you have any secrets left from me?” He said, hand on hip.

Boruto’s face flushed a deep red at the recounting of yesterday night’s list of punishments. He shook his head and stepped into the tub letting his father lather him up with soap. Naruto didn’t bother trying to hide his hard-on, he’d been too busy for days to even rub one out himself, let alone do what a husband and wife ought to do.

Boruto, meanwhile, was mortified by the sight and looked away, glancing down at the chastity seal covering his own cock and balls. He poked at it, hoping for some sensation but felt nothing.

“Feeling pent up?” Naruto asked, his fist around the base of his member.

“N-no!” Boruto flustered, clapping his hands over his crotch.

“Hm, okay.” Naruto said, turning his back on his son and stroking his member, his free hand gripping the wall. Boruto flushed a deep red, feeling like something should be stirring in his gut but all he got was a deep frustrating feeling coursing through his body.

Naruto thought back to the feeling of Boruto’s ass around his fingers, the way he tightened around him when he climaxed and how his hole hungrily sucked in the ginger root. He thought of his lithe, smooth body, his pert, well punished butt cheeks, his tiny cock and balls and every perfect curve and groove of his small body. The man bit his lip, a surging feeling shooting through his body as he shot his load onto the floor of the tub, letting it wash away down the drain. He frowned, a surge of guilt piercing through his chest. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking of his own son like that, not at all, but he just couldn’t help it! The boy just brought back memories of his childhood, memories of exploration and discovery that he long wished he could rekindle.

Boruto was relieved when the shower was over with, if nothing else it meant he didn’t have to be teased by his father’s masturbating. Back in his room, they dried off and Naruto got dressed, ordering his nude son to stand in the corner while his clone went and fetched something.

“Starting today, things are changing.” Naruto said, spilling the contents of a bag onto the bed. Boruto looked over his shoulder, dread filling him when he saw what it was.

“Dad, please! I don’t need…that!” He said, feeling utterly humiliated at the prospect of what his father was suggesting.

“Don’t worry, you will.” Naruto said, pulling the boy from the corner and kneeled in front of him. His hands blurred in a series of signs and he pressed two fingers against the chastity seal when he finished. “I’ve just added to the seal. Now it’ll also make you incontinent, meaning that from now on, you can’t control when you need to pee.” He said, taking Boruto by the arm and leading him to the bed, forcing him to lie down.

The boy began to cry when his ankles were grabbed in one hand and his lower body was raised up.

“Dad, please!” He begged, not daring to put up a physical struggle. “I don’t want to wear a diaper!” He said, his lip trembling when the garment slipped under his butt and he was lowered onto it.

“I don’t wanna hear any of it, Boruto.” Naruto chastised, giving a fierce smack to the boy’s left butt-cheek, making it jiggle. “You’ve more than proven that you’re a little boy with all these silly, harmful pranks.” He said, lowering his hips into the open diaper. “So you’re gonna be treated like one.” With that, he clasped it closed and pulled the boy to stand.

Boruto was forced to look at himself in the mirror, clad in nothing but the diaper. He wanted the earth to swallow him whole.

“Say cheese!” Naruto said, suddenly turning him to face the door. A clone had just darted in, camera in hand and snapped a picture of Boruto wearing only his diaper.

“Dad pl—” He was cut off.

“Nope, no complaining.” He said smacking his red thighs. “We’re going to my office, I have work to do and you’re coming with me.” He said, gesturing to the clothes laid out for Boruto. He was glad they were selected from what he usually wore and weren’t anything that would show off or emphasise his punishment.

Boruto had been paranoid the whole walk there. He was constantly worried that someone would figure out what he was wearing, so much so that he didn’t really care about the smarting pain on his backside and thighs. He breathed a sigh of relief when the door to the Hokage’s office closed. Looking around he could see black stains leftover from the ink bomb prank. A chill went through him. He hoped they wouldn’t stoke the fires of his father’s fury again.

“You’ll be sitting over here, writing lines while I work.” Naruto said, standing by a smaller, one-person table pushed up against the side of Naruto’s desk. On it was a stack of paper and a pen. He groaned, at least glad that he wouldn’t have to be spanked more. At least, he hoped he wouldn’t.

He was given a hard stool to sit on. He blushed when the diaper made itself known as he sat down. He looked up at his dad, who had taken his own seat, and saw that he was grinning.

“You’re going to write “I will not vandalise national monuments” one-hundred times, “I will not set off ink bombs” one-hundred times, “I will not set off stink bombs” one-hundred times, “I will not destroy my family home” one-hundred times and “I am a naughty nappy boy with a red bottom” one-hundred times. Understood?”

Boruto flushed red. He looked down at his stack of paper and nodded solemnly, knowing that there was no way to get out of this.

“Good.” Naruto said. He crossed his fingers and suddenly he was in the room five more times. Each clone took a chunk out of the stack of paperwork piled on the desk and left the room, leaving the original with a much more manageable workload.

Father and son committed to their respective workloads in silence, that is until the boy felt a pressure built up between his legs. He flushed scarlet and pushed his legs together, stopping mid-sentence through his ninety-sixth iteration of “I will not vandalise national monuments”. With no control over his own bodily function, he felt the diaper dampen and sag. He squeaked, hardly believing he just did that.

“Boruto? Did something happen?” He father asked, shooting him a glance out of the corner of his eye.

The boy refused to look up, his hands trembling, his privates and butt giving out at the aggravated sting the wet diaper inflicted on them.

“Y-yes.” He stammered, wishing that a meteor would fall from the sky.

“Tell me what.” Naruto said, putting his pen down and swivelling his chair to face his son.

“I…” He shook his head, the words catching in his throat. “I wet myself!” He said, forcing the words out.

“Uh, I’ll come back later…” Boruto’s neck nearly snapped with how fast he turned his head to look at the door. There was Shikamaru, a blanched look on his face, his hand on the knob and a laptop resting on his arm. “As you were, Naruto…Boruto…” With that he closed the door and Boruto wanted to die.

“Oh is that all?” Naruto stated as if it were a common occurrence. “Well then, just take off your clothes and I’ll change you.” He said, standing up and reaching under his desk. He pulled out a colourful diaper bag with the Konoha logo emblazoned across it.

Naruto moved to the middle of the room as Boruto sat stock-still.

“Well come on then, I don’t have all day, ya know.” The man said, pulling a white mat from the bag and laying it across the floor.

Legs trembling, Boruto stood. He hated the sensation of the wet diaper caressing his thighs with every step, even more than he hated the sting. It felt like an eternity but he finally stood in front of his father, hands wringing the hem of his jacket.

“Fine, I’ll undress you.” Naruto said, shaking his head. Boruto felt a deep pang of shame sheer through his chest. He didn’t register his father’s order until then and now he was even more of a little boy in his eyes than before.

He didn’t even put up a fight as he was undressed, he knew it would only end with his bottom on fire. His jacket was unzipped and pushed off his shoulders, his t-shirt was pulled over his head and his sandals were pulled off his feet. He whimpered when his father hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his pants but that did nothing to halt the man. His last proper article of clothing was yanked down to his ankles and he was left with nothing but the diaper. He would’ve rather been naked.

Boruto shivered, a breeze flowing through the open window. Each second felt like a year and Naruto was taking his sweet time doing everything.

“Down we go.” Naruto said, taking his son by the hand and guiding him down onto the mat. He kneeled between the boy’s spread legs, taking in every inch of his lithe body, his flat chest, his toned abdomen, his milky legs. All of it sent signals south that had to repress. Kurama’s growls within him didn’t help matters. The fox seemed to not care that Boruto was his son and tried to egg him on to do as he did in his marriage bed.

He shook his head free of those thoughts and unsnapped the diaper, pulling it away and bagging it. Couldn’t help but find his son’s reaction adorable. He clapped his hands over his red face, thinking that he could hide from him.

“Think you're safe under there?” Naruto asked with a chuckle, tugging gently at his wrist. Boruto shook his head, keeping his hands where they were.

He smirked, reminded of the days when Boruto was a cute little toddler.

He went about wiping the boy’s privates, cleaning the front of the black, cock-and-ball shaped plate and down the insides of his thighs. He paused and thought for a second. Would the plate keep Boruto’s boyhood clean? He decided it was better safe than sorry. With a single hand seal and a shout of; “Release!”, he tapped the plate and it fell loose, Boruto’s cock and balls freed at long last. He heard the boy sigh with relief.

He said nothing, instead he continued with his cleaning and ran the wipe over Boruto’s small willy and marble sized testes, taking his time with it. He liked watching the kid squirm and buck as his member lengthened and hardened under his father’s touch. He was sure that all the frustration and pent up horniness that he should’ve felt all along suddenly rushed back to him, that is if his leaking tip was anything to go by.

“Boruto, do you want to cum?” He asked, squeezing the boy’s shaft through the wipe.

“W-what?” He squeaked, peeking through his fingers.

“I asked, would you like to cum?” He repeated giving the cocklet a few slow strokes.

“Am, am I allowed?” Boruto queried, pulled his hands away and propping himself up on his elbows.

“Sure!” Naruto said with a beaming smile, cupping his son’s genitals in one big hand. “But, if you do, you’re not allowed to wear any clothes until home time.” He grinned, genuinely curious whether or not the boy would take the deal.

He could see the boy’s thought process, his eyes darting side to side, his mouth hanging open, ready to give whichever answer he ended up landing on.

Naruto started to massage his crotch, sending a spark up his spine and seemingly making his decision for him.

“Deal!” He declared, bucking his hips into his father’s palm. “Deal! I wanna cum!” He said, throwing his head back with a moan as Naruto grasped his member in a firm, hot grip and began to pump him, his pink head dripping watery precum. Knowing that the boy would not last long at all, Naruto took advantage of his blissed-out state. He prodded Boruto’s hole with the pointer of his free hand and pushed it in, hooking it and finding that sweet spot that made his son instantly cum the last time. 

Boruto moaned, one hand covering his eyes, the other clawing the carpet, his legs squeezing his dad’s hip as a new bolt of euphoria spasmed through his young body, his hot cum shooting and spurting from the tip of his electrified cock, splattering his stomach and chest in a streak of white droplets.

His chest heaving, Boruto took a moment to come down from the most intense orgasm of his life. He looked at his father, who still had a hand around his softening cock and a finger inside him. The man grinned at him and twitched his finger, sending another jolt through his lower half.

“You look like you enjoyed that.” The man said, pulling his finger out and getting a second wipe, cleaning Boruto’s front of his semen.

“Y-yeah…” Boruto admitted, looking away. “I felt good.” He barely spoke above a whisper but Naruto heard every word.

“I know.” The man answered, brushing the boy’s hair behind his left ear. He leaned in close, his body hunched over his son’s. “You know I hate hurting you, right? I don’t like spanking you, making you cry, watching you squirm in pain. It hurts me.”

Boruto blushed, unable to look away from his dad’s deep blue eyes. “I, I guessed.” He said moving to sit up but he was nudged down again. “I just…I just wanted your attention.” He confessed, wringing his hands on his dad’s jacket.

“Well, you have it now.” Naruto said, leaning in even closer, his hands resting on the boy’s chest, leaning in closer, his and his son’s lips only inches apart. “Undivided.” He whispered, his breath glancing over his son’s mouth. “What are you gonna do with it?” He asked, looking the boy dead in the eye.

“I, I don’t—”

“Don’t think, Boruto, what do you wanna do now that I’m focused only on you?” Naruto’s hands ran up, cupping the boy’s cheeks, a thumb brushing over his lower lip. Naruto didn’t wait for an answer, he leaned in and lightly pushed his lips against Boruto’s.

The boy was stunned. He had no idea what to do, how to react. His body was urging him in one direction while his brain pulled him in the other. His hands trembled, his lips reacted and reciprocated, his cock twitched. Not knowing if it was the correct thing to do, he snaked his arms around his dad’s neck and pulled him in even deeper. He wrapped his legs around Naruto’s hips as much he could, barely able to reach his lower back but it was enough to send a message.

Naruto pulled back, short of breath out of surprise of what he’d just done. “Boruto.” He said softly, caressing the boy’s cheek with the back of his hand. “You’re…amazing.” He beamed, leaning in and nuzzling the boy’s neck. “So amazing.”

Boruto felt something twinge in his chest, something very different from the dread he’d feel during a spanking. He blushed a deep red and tears brimmed his eyes again but this time it wasn’t from the pain of a hand or cane slapping into his bare butt or the humiliation of being naked and diapered, it was because his father was looking at him, well and truly looking at him and nothing else. He pushed his lips against Naruto’s again, loving how warm and soft they were. He grinded his crotch against the man’s feeling his own large member hard beneath his trousers.

He had his father’s unequivocal attention now and it would be a cold day in hell before he relinquished it.

“I, I wanna make you feel good too.” Boruto whispered after he pulled away for a breath. “Can I?” He asked, his own sore member straightening again at the mere thought.

Naruto gulped, his heart pounding. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, allowing, condoning this. But he did. He stood, taking Boruto by the hand, and went behind his desk and took his seat. He pushed his naked son’s shoulders, prompting him to kneel as he himself undid his zipper. He reached in and pulled his throbbing cock out of the fly of his boxers.

“Do what you want.” He said with a wink, laying back in his chair with his hands behind his head. A breath caught in his throat when he felt Boruto’s small hands on his shaft, his light breath hitting his swollen tip. He bit his lip, Kurama in his stomach was snarling and gnashing, feeling every ounce of pleasure and carnal lust that Naruto did tenfold. He felt a warm wetness caress the underside of his cockhead. He dared to look down and saw his son, pink tongue out, cheeks flushed a dusty red, lapping slowly at him, catching the bead of salty precum that slipped from his pulsing manhood.

He moved a hand to rest on Boruto’s golden locks while the other clamped onto the chair’s arm.

“Boru!” He breathed, closing his eyes. He threaded his fingers through the boy’s hair, and when he finally wrapped his lips around his mushroom tip, his coaxed him down further and further, very slowly until he hit the back of his throat and Boruto let out a whimper.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked down, the mere sight of his cock barely halfway into his son’s mouth causing precum to leak generously into the boy’s mouth.

“Now up.” He said, gently pulling on his hair, guiding him up and off his member, giving him a chance to breathe. “You did good, Boruto.” He said with a smile, caressing his hair. “Don’t push yourself, use your hands to touch where your mouth can’t reach.” He watched as Boruto processed the information. A resolute expression steeled his features. With renewed determination, he wrapped his pink lips around his father’s tip once again and curled his fingers around the bottom half of the thick shaft.

Down he went, not stopping until he felt it hit the back of his throat. Knowing what to expect, he handled it better this time. As his head pulled back again, his hands stroked up, and as he went back down, the dripping tip glazing his tongue in white, his hands went down too, his right resting in the golden patch of hair that crowned his father’s member.

Up and down, up and down, faster and faster until he finally found a decent rhythm that had Naruto throwing his head back and tightening his grip painfully on his hair.

“Boru!” Naruto groaned as he felt his climax approach. “You’re such, such, such…” He struggled to string words together as his cock spasmed and pulsed, as his hips bucked, his hand pushing his son’s head further down his shaft as he shot strings of thick, hot cum straight down the boy’s throat despite his moans of protest!

“Such a good boy.” Naruto said in a dazed whisper.

The man’s grip slackened, Boruto taking the chance to pull off of his father’s softening member with a cough, still able to feel the ejaculate in his throat.

“Sheesh, a bit more of a warning next time, old man.” He said, his voice raspy and his throat sore.

“Sorry, sorry.” Naruto muttered with a flippant wave, leaning back in his chair. “Kurama gets all ferocious when we’re that close to cumming.” He said with a grin, both he and the fox knowing that that was a lie. “In any case,” Naruto said, pushing his chair back and gesturing to Boruto’s little table. “Don’t think you’ve gotten out of your lines, young man. Keep up your end of the deal; You got to cum so you’re staying nakey until I’m done for the day, and I have so many meetings in the hours to come.” He said with a smarmy smirk, finding his son’s paled reaction amusing.

“Aw crap!” Boruto cursed under his breath, resigning himself to his fate. “Can we at least do more…Ya know…later?” He asked, standing nude, making his way slowly to his stool.

“Sure.” Naruto said with a chuckle, ruffling the boy’s hair and giving his cute red bottom a stinging swat. “But now, back to work for us both.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for getting this far, hope you enjoyed ;) Also a very big congrats if you got here without, ahem, arriving into your closed fist. Or maybe I shouldn't say that, as it reflects poorly on my authorial intent with this fic :/
> 
> Anyhoo, leave a kudos and a comment if you appreciated this, and click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/works) for more of my sinful fics!
> 
> Also, if you like sinful content link this and would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. 
> 
> [SCAR SERVER](http://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also, be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
